Princess Bellarina
by Georgasaurus
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a princess. Her name was Bellarina and she lived in a beautiful castle. But perhaps Bellarina's fairytale is not what it seems, and a much darker reality lurks underneath... -- AU


**Princess Bellarina**

Chapter Five

Once upon a time, there lived a princess, Princess Bellarina. Princess Bellarina was the most beautiful girl throughout the land, and all the men wished to marry her. She had lots of friends, and everyone loved her very much.

One day, Princess Bellarina's father, King Charles, rode out to battle to defend the castle from evil invaders, but the great king never ever returned. This made Princess Bellarina sad. It made her mother, Queen Renée very sad, too, but not for very long. The Queen married again to a man called Philip. Princess Bellarina did not like this very much, and she did not like King Philip very much, either. He was a cruel man, who made Princess Bellarina work all day and night, scrubbing the fireplace and mopping the kitchen and making food on the stove. The Queen was too in love with King Philip to do anything and Princess Bellarina thought he was magic and casting a spell on her. He would not be able to cast an evil spell on her knight. Her knight was too strong to be tricked by spells.

Chapter Six

Princess Bellarina played in the garden most days. She was afraid of her evil magic stepfather King Philip but he would not come out into the garden to get her. She was safe there. She knew her knight must be keeping her safe.

Chapter Seven

Princess Bellarina had to go find her daddy King Charles. He was her only hope now because King Philip was getting meaner and meaner and meaner. He was hitting her mummy Queen Renée and he was hitting Princess Bellarina when he drank too much stuff that made him nasty. Princess Bellarina was going to escape that night and her knight would rescue her.

Chapter Eight

Princess Bellarina was scared Shewas hiding in her room her evil stepfather had found her in the night and he had turned into a big evil monster but he could not get her in her room. he was banging and banging and banging and banging and banging on her door and he would not stop and her muummy was nowhere to be seen and her knight was nowhere he had promised her he would come if she was scared but her knight was not here. her knight had lied to her and he had left her here. she wanted her knight so badly but he had left her all alone and she was so scared but she would not cry she would not cry shewould not cry shewouldnotc

* * *

Charlie Swan groaned as the alarm buzzed in his ear. He stuck his arm out, flailing about for the accursed thing, and hit it, basking in the blissful silence. He blearily opened his eyes and squinted for the time.

7am sharp.

Charlie hated mornings. He also hated his room and his bed. It felt so lonely, a double bed with no one at his side, but he couldn't bear to change a thing since Renée had left all those years ago with Bella.

His expression softened at the thought of his little girl, so cute with her dark hair tied up in bunches and her pastel coloured dresses. He loved it when she visited, although he hadn't seen her since last summer. Renée restricted Bella's visits to him because she thought he was a 'bad influence.' Charlie snorted. Bad influence indeed! She just wanted to keep his daughter away from him.

He sat up with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He still loved Renée, of course, no matter what she may have done...but he also got the feeling that perhaps she was hiding something from him. He noticed that sometimes she was reluctant to bring Bella to Forks, while other times she couldn't leave his daughter with him fast enough.

Still, Bella would be here within the month. This thought pleased Charlie, and he got out of bed and padded over to the bathroom to get ready for work. A quick shower and trip to the wardrobe later, and Charlie was sat at his kitchen table, pouring cereal for himself. As he added milk, he picked up the remote and turned the TV on, before spotting a stack of papers on a shelf near the sink. He smiled to himself and stood up, walking over to the shelf and collecting the pink bundle. His daughter had written these for him after a game one day. She was his princess, and he was the king, but also her knight, when she wanted be 'rescued' from some monster she'd created. He'd promised her (as the knight, of course) that he would save her if she ever needed help. Bella had written four chapters last summer, when she'd been at his house, and she'd said she would write another four chapters for him while she stayed with her mother.

Charlie couldn't wait to read them.

Content, he ate his breakfast, and then looked at his watch, realising he was going to be late if he didn't leave now. Not bothering to turn the TV off, he grabbed his jacket and his car keys and dashed out of the house. As the door slammed behind him, the top story of the news began out of Charlie's earshot.

"_...and today's main news: little girl found dead in her home. In the early hours of this morning, eight-year old Isabella Swan was found brutally murdered in her bedroom. While police have not yet arrested any suspects, they are looking for one 'Phil Dwyer', the girl's step father, who is currently missing._

"_Police say the young girl was beaten until unconscious, and then strangled, although further examinations will be conducted to confirm the exact cause of death. Those present at the scene have described the act as 'sick', 'twisted', and 'shocking.'_

"_If there are any witnesses to the crime, or any who may know the whereabouts of 'Phil Dwyer', you are urged to call this number now..."_

* * *

Author's Notes: Not my usual style or subject, so I've no idea if this is any good. Meh.

For those who didn't guess (yes, I'm looking at my mentally challenged haters here), the first part is _intentionally_ badly written and generic because eight-year old Bella wrote it. It was probably more tedious for me to write those parts than it was for you to read it, so take some small comfort in that.


End file.
